Never Have I Ever
by Partners In Fanfic
Summary: Abby, Ziva, Tony, and McGee play the infamous game 'Never Have I Ever.' In the morning they'll realize why the bourbon should be reserved for Gibbs  *Rated M for mentions of mild adult themes*


**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, OWN NCIS._**

**A/N: **Hi. EAJP here. For all my WTW readers, I've been promising this for a long time...and finally, here it is. Anyway, for those who don't know, this is the outtake from the chapter _Blizzard_ in my collection_, Weathering the Weather_. You don't _have_ to read that chapter (although a read and a review would be nice ^.^) to understand, but the ending might be a little strange to you if you haven't_._ Anywho, read and enjoy!

**Thank you to those who pushed me to write this (there are seriously too many to name), but a special thanks to black widow mistress for her suggestions (they gave me a lot of ideas to work with ^.^). So thank you all!**

**

* * *

Never Have I Ever…**

"Alright, who wants to start?" Dinozzo said as he produced a second, industrial-size bottle of bourbon (where he got it, no one wanted to know). The first, of course, was already sitting in the middle of the Ziva, Tony, McGee, and Abby on the floor.

"Why don't you?" Abby said as she passed out paper cups that were sitting next to the soda on the coffee table.

"No you!" Dinozzo replied, "You suggested this game."

"Fine," Abby agreed, albeit somewhat grudgingly. "Everyone! Put your fingers up!"

Each member of the group put their hands out. "Never have I ever," Abby began, "Gone a day without drinking Caff-Pow!"

"Oh, come on Abs, that's almost unfair!" McGee protested as he, Tony, and Ziva each put a finger down and took a shot of bourbon from there cups. Abby just shrugged happily.

"Alright, I guess it's my turn," Dinozzo said with a grin. "Never have I ever, hmm…."

"Dated a girl your age or older?" Ziva muttered.

"Hey, David!" Tony narrowed his eyes at the smirking Israeli. "Never have I ever dated someone else's current girlfriend – er, boyfriend I guess, in the girls' cases."

"I'm proud of you Tony!" McGee exclaimed with mock enthusiasm, earning him a slap to the back of the head.

Ziva looked around and put another one of her fingers down. Tony, being Tony of course, gasped.

"Zee-vah! And here we thought you were innocent!"

"What?" Ziva asked, somehow managing to keep her poker face, "He did not tell me that he was dating someone. It is not my problem that he felt the need to hide it from me." She shrugged nonchalantly and took a shot of the bourbon as the others laughed.

"My turn!" Ziva said with a smirk. "Never have I ever kissed a married man."

"Seriously Ziva!" Dinozzo said, putting one of his fingers down and reaching for his cup. McGee also did the same.

"McGoo!" Tony grinned as Ziva and Abby gasped. "I never knew you had it in you!"

McGee blushed from behind the rim of his cup, wishing that he had more bourbon in his system. "It's a really long story…bottom line, I never went on Spring Break again."

"Alright, moving on! McGee, your turn!" Abby said, pitying her friend for having to put up with Tony's teasing (although she reminded herself to take Tim out to a bar one night and get him drunk enough to tell _that_ story).

"Uh, ok, never have I ever…lied to my partner," McGee blurted out, figuring that it was a relatively safe statement to use after admitting that his spring breaks were a little on the wild side.

Ziva and Tony both slowly lowered another one of their fingers and grabbed their glasses. McGee blushed profusely as an awkward tension fell over the group.

"Where did this…?" Abby asked, eyebrow raised.

"Baltimore," Dinozzo shot back quickly.

"Mossad," Ziva replied at the same time. Abby raised her eyebrows again and nodded, obviously not entirely convinced.

"So," Dinozzo said, clearing his throat after taking his shot of bourbon. "Abby's turn! She hasn't had to do a shot yet, and I want it to be my turn so I can make her put a finger down."

This seemed to rid the room of its tension as Ziva and McGee agreed that Abby had to take a shot of the bourbon some time or another.

Abby cheered as she saw a chance to get a bigger lead in the game. "Never have I ever broken a bone."

"Are you serious?" McGee cried as he, Ziva, and Tony reluctantly put down yet another finger. The alcohol was already making McGee louder than usually.

"Yep, I've never broken a bone – sprained both my wrists and ankles, but that's not breaking anything. So anyway, DRINK YOUR SHOTS!" Abby yelled happily.

Ziva, McGee, and Dinozzo gulped down their bourbon and winced at the burn. "How does Gibbs drink this all the time?" Ziva said as she stared disgustedly at the bottle.

"He's Gibbs, of course," Abby replied. Everyone nodded and took that as an answer.

Tony clapped his hands together eagerly, ignoring the burn of the bourbon lingering in his throat. "My turn!" He grinned devilishly at Abby. "Never have I ever had sex in the back of a taxi!"

Abby's mouth hung open. "You weren't even there!" she cried. Ziva and McGee laughed as they remembered _that_ very interesting conversation that Gibbs walked in on.

"We were," Ziva replied. "Remember…?"

"_Where was the cabbie when this, um, encounter took place?" Ziva asked._

"_He was the cabbie. Putting himself through school. It was his first time, too," Abby replied._

"_First time for what?" The three agents froze as Gibbs entered from the elevator._

"_Seeing a curling match, Gibbs," Abby replied smoothly, "Have you ever seen a curling match? The pristine ice and those little brooms that sweep."_

"Curling match!" McGee exclaimed, laughing over the memory again.

"Hey! It was better than the truth!" Abby replied.

"Gibbs probably knew anyway," Ziva said nonchalantly, even in her semi-drunken state.

"Yeah," Abby sighed, "But that doesn't explain how _you_ knew, Dinozzo!"

Dinozzo grinned and shrugged. "News gets around fast."

Abby narrowed her eyes, "McGee! Why did you tell him that?"

"I didn't!"

"Yes he did," Ziva chimed in.

"McGee…" Abby warned.

"What?" He asked, "well…oh forget it, it's a long story. Besides Abs, you're still winning."

Abby took this into account and nodded. "This is true." Abby tilted her head back and gulped the bourbon. She shook her head (not at all affected by the alcohol yet) and held her hands back up, keeping one of her fingers down.

"My turn," Ziva stated, smirking. "Never have I ever, how you say, woken up in a stranger's bed."

"Seriously?" Dinozzo said, pouring himself more bourbon dejectedly. Abby stuck her glass out to be filled also.

"Care to share, Abby?" Dinozzo said cheekily.

Abby laughed. "You haven't lived until you've experienced Mardi Gras in New Orleans."

"Obviously not," McGee muttered. Abby promptly slapped him on the arm.

"Come on Abby, you have to tell us what you mean by that," Ziva said.

Abby finished the last of the liquor in her cup, and began to tell her story of the obviously wild night in New Orleans.

By the time she had finished her story (it included a lot of beer, a lot of foreign men, and a lot of ahem, _begging_ for Mardi Gras beads), the liquor had begun to settle into the group's systems. None of them were too drunk – yet (buzzed would be a good term to describe their state, not that anyone's being technical).

"McSecretive, your turn!" Tony proclaimed.

McGee sighed. "Never have I ever…"

"Kissed a girl, McGoo?" Dinozzo asked, laughing louder than normal due to the amount of bourbon he had to drink. Even in the alcohol induced haze, no one seemed to bother to make a comment in reply.

"Never have I ever been to a strip club," he finally choked out (if his face could have reddened, it would have – but his face was already red from the liquor).

Immediately there was laughter from the other three people. "McGee, I thought this game was about embarrassing other people, not yourself," Ziva replied, wiping her eyes. Abby and Tony were holding onto each other they were laughing so hard.

"Never been to a strip club!" Tony yelled, "We should take you to one right now!"

"Can't Tooo-ny," Abby replied, exasperated, "There's like, ten feet of snow on the ground."

"How did you get so drunk Abby?" Ziva asked.

"I think Tony put more stuff in my cup than he should have," Abby replied, punching him on the arm for emphasis (and he did, about three fingers more than he should of…How Abby didn't realize this is anyone's guess).

Even McGee started to laugh a little (why, I don't think he even knew) as everyone's giggles resumed. "Hey," he said in between chuckles, "At least you guys have to take more shots."

Ziva stopped laughing and Tony and Abby looked up from the spot on the floor they had landed on. "Huh?"

"You all have been to a strip club, right?"

"Oh God," Dinozzo groaned, "More bourbon…"

McGee happily filled their glasses. "Oh yes, more bourbon indeed…"

**NCIS**

An hour and a half later, there was enough bourbon left – and enough fingers left up – for one more round of the game. As a matter of fact, everyone had exactly _one_ finger left up each. So, needless to say, the competition was getting intense – it was like the drunken Olympics of Never Have I Ever, and each of the four players wanted to win. And embarrass each other to no end.

So far Dinozzo revealed that he had pretended to like men just to avoid a date, McGee (surprisingly) had woken up in his underwear in the middle of the quad at MIT, Abby went running down Bourbon Street wearing nothing but beads and her swimsuit bottom (once again, Mardi Gras gets crazy), and Ziva had broken a guy's arm while dancing with him (no one even wanted to ask how that happened).

To be truthful, there wasn't much they _didn't _do. But to name a short list, Tony never went a week without a date (in college, that is), McGee never did body shots at a bar, Ziva never saw the movie _Mean Girls_, and Abby never was in jail.

"It'ssss my turn!" Abby yelled (and slurred), undoubtedly making enough noise to wake up at least half of the block.

"Nuh-uh!" Dinozzo replied, "You just wanna win!"

"Well of course she does Tooo-nyyy," McGee replied, giving him a 'duh' look.

"That is the point of the game," Ziva commented in a somewhat slurred voice. Somehow she was holding her liquor better than anyone in the group (somehow, this shouldn't be surprising).

"Fiiine," Tony replied. "Go ahead, Abbby."

"Mmk! Never have I ever…hmm…slept with my boss!"

"Dammit!" Ziva and McGee yelled simultaneously.

Abby and Dinozzo's mouths formed perfect 'oh' shapes. "McGee!" They both yelled.

"It's a long story," McGee groaned. That phrase had quickly become his answer for everything.

Dinozzo paused for a second, then yelled, "Ziva! Did you sleep with Gibbs?"

"Oh my God, she slept with Gibbs!" Abby yelled (somewhere in the house, Gibbs was ready to start headslapping people for hearing that comment).

"Noooo!" Ziva replied. "It was Mossad. Whhyyyy would I sleep with Gibbs?"

Abby and Tony looked at each other and shrugged.

Ziva and Tim reached blindly for their last shots of the night, gulping them down without even thinking about it.

"My turn!" Dinozzo more or less squealed. "Never! Never, never, never have I ever been to Mardi Gras!"

"Oh. My. God." Abby glared at him. "Unfair!"

"Nope," Tony said smugly. "I WIN!"

"Tony wins!" McGee and Ziva yelled in unison, from where they had taken to leaning against the couch.

Abby glared at him and gulped her bourbon down defiantly. "You," she pointed a finger drunkenly at Tony, "Will pay for this."

And with those famous last words, all four of them crashed onto the floor, fast asleep. And in Gibbs' kitchen, Gibbs, Jen, and Ducky looked at each other and smiled at the sudden lack of voices, obviously meaning they had all fallen asleep.

Gibbs smirked, "Never have I ever been happier to see them asleep."

* * *

**Alright, lemme have it! What did you think? I hope it lived up to the expectations.**

**So this is just a oneshot, but if you have any suggestions for other oneshots I could write, just let me know...I love knowing what you guys want to read. =)**

**Twitter? Follow me at Partners_Fanfic. I'll tweet ya back.  
**


End file.
